<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"To Hope" by AngelicAnimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273611">"To Hope"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal'>AngelicAnimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Landon's letters said when he wrote to Hope?<br/>In my mind,  he wrote her letters from the first moment they met, so that's where this "story" starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To Hope, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have you ever had a moment in your life that just makes you stop and think? A moment that knocks all the air from your lungs and you gasp for breath, clutching your chest and in complete shock that something, or someone, could affect you in such a way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't know those moments even existed.  I heard the stories, sure, but until it hits you so hard in the chest that it feels like it kickstarted your heart, there is no preparing for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt that today, for the first time ever. You walked in and took one look at me and suddenly I was drowning, and desperately trying to grasp a hold of anything that I could, because I couldn't understand what was happening to me. And then you looked away, and I could breathe again,  but the crazy thing was, I didn't want to. </span>
  <span>Not if it meant you wouldn't look at me again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so here I am, thinking about your eyes,  and how I could live a thousand lives without breathing for one more moment of you looking in my direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don't know it yet,  but you've changed me,  and from this day forward,  I will never be the same again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~Landon</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hope,</p><p>You said my name today and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.<br/>
I know this has never come up, but one of my favorite songs during the holidays is Carol of the Bells,  because if you listen closely,  each bell has its own unique chime, but together they create this symphony of beauty that enchants anyone who dares listen. 
Your voice is like those bells , and my name on your lips is my symphony. I could listen to you speak all day and all night, honestly.<br/>
And I know this is the part where you tell me I'm being cheesy and you'd be right, but I'm ok with that.  Because you deserve cheesy, romantic and 100% honesty from me.<br/>
I'm not a poet or an artist by any means but I do know exquisite beauty when I see it.<br/>
There's a strength to you Hope. It shines through you and it's so bright, brighter than any star in the night sky. I’m in complete awe of you.<br/>
And even though you try to hide it,  I also see the pain that flashes through your eyes sometimes and the way your lip softly trembles when it does.<br/>
But you always soften your gaze when you look at me,  and you smile at the silly customers,  and you laugh when I say something funny,  which lets face it,  is most of the time.<br/>
But I especially love the way your face lights up when I bring you a milkshake, and it makes me want to bring you one every day, just so I can see that happiness in your eyes.<br/>
And here’s the thing: Hope, in every one of those moments, your strength makes me want to be better, and do better all around and I can't help but feel so blessed just to be able to be near you.<br/>
I don’t know what is happening between us, or if you feel anything for me, but I do know that I will do everything in my power to keep making you smile. Forever. I promise you that.</p><p>~Landon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hope,</p><p>Have you ever thought about fate? I’ve been rolling that word around on my tongue for the past few days. Fate… “the development of events beyond a person's control”<br/>I always thought that word was silly when people used it.. I wasn’t sure I actually believed in it myself.. But now.. I don’t know. <br/>Growing up, I always felt like I was just surviving in this world. I never truly felt alive, because who would want to be with a life like mine? <br/>There is only so much hatred a child can take before they start to believe it. <br/>I grew up thinking that I was broken, and I was ok with that… I had accepted my “fate” as people would say. <br/>But until I met you, that word never meant anything to me. <br/>Now it’s all I can think about. You are all I can think about. <br/>It’s like there is this light inside of me, and for years it was dark, but the moment you walked into my life, everything changed. The light went on, and it felt right, natural even, like it was destined. <br/>I have never felt more alive than when I’m with you, or even near you. And I’ve never felt more at peace. You make me not feel broken.<br/>I don’t want to scare you Hope, because I don’t want you to go away, but I have to know.. <br/>Do you feel it too? </p><p>~Landon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hope,</p><p>Today was a rough day. And honestly the only thing that got me through was the “hope” that I would see you later.<br/>And now I can hear you laughing at me because that was a terrible pun.<br/>But given the choice to say it again or take it back, I would say it a thousand times over if your laugh is the reaction, because I love the sound of it and you have been especially withdrawn lately. <br/>I know there is stuff going on with your family, and you feel like you need to hide your pain, but I want you to know that what I said to you the other day, about being there for you, I really meant it. <br/>I want to be the person you confide in, Hope. I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but it feels like we have. <br/>There’s this connection that I feel when you are around. I feel whole. Almost like there was this missing puzzle piece that I was constantly searching for but could never find. <br/>And now I’m complete. You make me feel like I’m home when I look into your eyes, Hope.<br/>And if I'm being 100% honest, I know that you are the home that I've always longed for. <br/>I don’t know. Maybe that sounds silly and childish, but if I’ve learned anything lately, it’s that life has this way of throwing us curve balls and you can either swing for the fences, or let it hit you. <br/>And me, well, I used to let it hit me, because I’d rather walk than run. But now, with you, I feel like I’ve already hit a home run, and all I want to do is go home. </p><p>~Landon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hope,</p><p>It’s been lonely since you’ve gone back to New Orleans. I miss you.<br/>It feels like life is moving on without me. People keep passing me by, the flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, but I’m still stuck in the place where I last saw you. Like my feet are covered in concrete and even if I wanted to move, I wouldn’t be able to. <br/>The Landon that everyone sees right now is a ghost of who I really am. <br/>But honestly, that’s kind of the story of my life. I’ve lived all these years being invisible and not caring that no one really saw me, that is, until you came along. <br/>You looked at me, and I felt like it was the first time that anyone had actually seen me. The real me. I don’t want to hide from you Hope. I want to be an open book. <br/>Sometimes, when you look into my eyes, I swear you can hear how fast my heart starts beating and how crazy my mind gets. <br/>It makes me smile, but it also makes me blush, which I know you’ve noticed, but you never say anything. Instead you smile at me, laugh at whatever silly thing I’m rambling about and always calm me down without even saying a word. I don’t even know how you do it, all I know is the peace I feel when you are close. <br/>Ever since you left, everytime I close my eyes, you’re there with me, and it makes me want to keep my eyes closed forever. <br/>I swear the other day, a girl walked by, looking like you, and wearing the same lavender perfume that you wear, and my heart went absolutely crazy. But it wasn’t you. And I just..  I had to take a deep breath and remember that you aren’t gone for good. That you are just away, for now. <br/>I feel like I’m being selfish by holding on to you like this. We haven’t even gone on an official date. I haven’t even told you in person how I actually feel about you. Instead, I’m a chicken and I write letters. Letters that I don’t even send you because I’m too afraid that you don’t feel the same as me. <br/>And I can’t figure out what would hurt more. You not feeling the same, or you feeling the same but we aren’t able to do anything about it. <br/>Oh boy.. Can you tell how much I miss you? Now if only you would just come back to me… </p><p>~Landon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hope,</p><p>I have this old guitar that has been collecting dust in the corner of my room. I don’t even remember who gave it to me, or how I even got it honestly. <br/>It’s just always sort of followed me around from foster home to foster home, only to end up back in some corner, in some room, in some house.  <br/>If I was being honest with myself, my life could probably be summed up like that old guitar. <br/>I just go from corner to corner, collecting dust, and waiting for someone to look at me and see my worth. <br/>You can only imagine how much of an eye opener <em>that</em> revelation was. <br/>So much so that I picked up that dusty old guitar that night, and held it in my arms with my fingers softly strumming the strings, letting it sing to me. I sat there, with my eyes closed, and let my fingers do the talking. <br/>And you know what? After a few minutes, it was like that guitar and I were old friends. All it needed was some love and a little bit of tuning. It’s kind of poetic in a way, if you really think about it. <br/>There’s magic in that old guitar. As soon as my fingers touch those strings, I’m transported into a whole other world. There’s this melody that haunts me when I close my eyes and play. It’s familiar but new, if that makes sense. But when the music flows from those strings, it reminds me of you, almost like the guitar itself is begging me to tell it about this girl… <br/>I’ll have to play it for you sometime. <br/>Please come back soon.</p><p>~Landon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to get back into this. Sorry if you were waiting for me to continue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hope, </p><p>I heard your name in passing today. I happened to be walking to work, and usually I would have my headphones in, but for some strange reason, I forgot them in my locker. </p><p>It was like the universe was trying to speak to me, keep you current in my thoughts (as if you ever left them-- but that's besides the point)</p><p>I don't know if you were the Hope they were talking about, but I didn't recognize the girls from school- not that I gave them too much attention when they walked by- but the way my heart jumped at the sound of your name was the only reason I even looked back. </p><p>I tend to block out the world. It's easier that way. Make no connections. Have no strings.</p><p>Which is ironic because I'm a puppet to my own fate, being led around by force.</p><p>I am a foster child. A boy without a home. A name without a story.</p><p>
  <strike>A thrown away doll for a broken system that draws the greedy, and rewards them for "good deeds"</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I used to long for a home, for a family to see my worth, and want to fight for me. But I grew up, and fairy tales became nothing but lost hopes, and broken dreams. </strike>
</p><p>I'm sorry. Ignore what I said. I didn't mean for this to take a dark path. </p><p>Going back to your name. Are you really back? Did I hear that right?</p><p>I hope you are. </p><p>I've missed making you milkshakes. I've missed the way you smile at me.</p><p>Mostly, I've missed you. </p><p>I hope everything is ok. </p><p>Yours, </p><p>Landon</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. #8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hope, </p><p>I watched the sun rise this morning. I couldn't sleep, which isn't unusual in situations such as mine. </p><p>Sometimes I feel like foster care only exists to break us. The kids with no homes. No families. </p><p>We are little glass dolls, imperfect from the get go.</p><p>Tiny cracks that start at birth, slowly chipped away by those meant to handle us with care.</p><p>
  <strike>Over time, with ill ease and rough edges, the cracks turn to craters, and we all cling to the small jagged pieces of ourselves, lugging it around in trash bags and inflated promises. </strike>
</p><p>This foster family now will be my tenth in sixteen years. Although, I use the word family loosely. </p><p>I'm expected to sit, stay, be the good little soldier they want. Be quiet. Be respectful. Be invisible. </p><p>And, I mean, usually it wouldn't bother me, because I am warm, and fed, and safe for the time being. <strike>And this home will not be left with scars.</strike></p><p><strike>But it's lonely.</strike> And I guess its starting to catch up to me. </p><p>I don't know Hope. Somehow, I feel like you get it. </p><p>This constant need to be perfect. On guard. <strike>Hidden.</strike> </p><p>Or maybe you have just always seen me. The real me. Broken edges and all.</p><p>Or maybe I'm just over thinking, which I tend to do as well. </p><p>
  <strike>But then, no one else has ever looked at me the way you did. </strike>
</p><p>I'm rambling again. Sorry.</p><p>I actually meant to tell you that I walked to your school today.</p><p>The gates were open, and I thought maybe I saw you, but I couldn't bring myself to step across that threshold. </p><p>I don't belong in that world.</p><p>
  <strike>I'm not even sure I belong in this one anymore. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>That was dark.  Why do I keep doing this?</strike>
</p><p>I hope you come in for a milkshake soon.</p><p>I promise I remember how to make it the way you like it. </p><p> </p><p>Yours, </p><p>Landon</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>